In the Rain
by Crimson Mystery
Summary: Shizune comes back to Konoha and meets an old friend, bitter, hurt, and waiting for her. OneShot GenmaShizune
1. Rainy Meeting

In the Rain

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Summary: _Shizune comes back to Konoha and meets an old friend, bitter, hurt, and waiting for her. _

Pairings: Genma/Shizune

* * *

Shizune sighed and stood in a puddle outside the Hokage's building. It was raining, hard but she ignored the fact. It was good to be home again. Through the rain she could hear the sounds of Academy students playing in the puddles and the ruckus of the village market not too far from where she was standing. It was all in place like it should be. Luckily, Tsunade was in a good mood and gave the tired Shizune a break to relax and sink in to the new surroundings.

"It's good to be home." She said to herself as she walked around the village to nowhere in particular. She waved at a few children running past her as she made her way around. Not far from her, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were eating ramen at Ichiraku's Ramen Stand. She sniffed the air and agreed he made the best in all of Konoha.

"Naruto, you dobe!" Came Sasuke's irritable voice. He and Sakura were both standing and yelling at Naruto for apparently spilling ramen all over him.

"Hm, nothing's changed." She let out a small laugh before spotting a red bridge not far from the Hospital.

_ 'That's the same bridge that I use to go to when I was a Genin!'_ She thought and through the downpour she ran to it. Her feet made a big 'CLANK!' as her sandals went over the wooden floor. It was her childhood bridge still standing.

"I've missed you!" Shizune said to the bridge as she clutched the wet railing and let the drops of rain drop onto her face. It started to rain harder but she didn't care. It was good to be home and at the moment, she didn't care if it was strange to talk to a bridge. But in her 'glory', she didn't notice somebody stepping onto the bridge, his feet making the same 'CLANK!' on the wooden platform.

"So have I, Shizune." Came the stranger's voice.

Shizune stopped, wiped her face, and turned to the stranger. Her eyes widened and she suddenly shivered from the cold rain now soaking through her black dress. She hadn't expected to meet him here. She had expected him to be somewhere else now, even married.

"Genma…" She said breathlessly to the Special Jonin standing before her.

The brown haired Special Jonin with a senborn in his mouth made his way closer to her. He was now standing a mere two feet away. His eyes were fixed on her, narrowed. His mouth was clamped on the senborn and he held a bitter expression on his face. It was as though he had expected to see her.

"Nice to see you're back." He shot at her, bitterly.

Shizune wasn't surprised. She left without saying good-bye to neither of them nor saying anything about where she was going. But still, she wasn't going to take this crap from him. Besides, she had a long day of traveling.

"Genma, let's not start this now." The kunoichi tried to reason with him. It didn't work much.

Genma gave a scoff. "What do you mean? You started this, not me."

He was still mad at her after all these years. One day they were making smores along with Hayate, Aoba, and Raidou and the next thing, she left without another glance, leaving him the dark. Of course he was upset; one of his best friends has left him without a trace.

"Please, I didn't have a choice." Her voice felt small compared to the clatter against the wood of the bridge. The water rushed below them like a waterfall.

"Shizune, you could've left a note." He said, making it sound like it was the most obvious thing to do. His voice was dangerously calm.

Shizune shook her head. Truth be told, she could've, but it was too painful for her. "I…I couldn't, it's too much pain to handle." His next reaction took her back for a surprise.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'IT WAS TOO PAINFUL'?!" Genma screamed in a sudden outburst. "What the hell do you think I'm feeling right now? Joyful?!"

He was seething in anger now and for a brief moment, their eyes met and instead of seeing red hot anger, Shizune saw hurt in his eyes. Hurt because he had left her just point blank like that. Tears suddenly filled her eyes. She knew her friends would be upset but Genma was hurt, hurt deeply.

"Genma…" She called to him, fighting her tears. "I didn't mean to…"

"Didn't mean to? You sure meant it when I never saw you for eight years!" He snapped. His face and hair was dripping wet and his senborn clung to his mouth as he talked.

Shizune didn't know how much more she could handle so she decided to go home now. Her good mood was spoiled by this confrontation and she wanted no more to deal with this. She turned her back to him and walked away. A hand grabbed her arm and was whirled around to meet Genma, his face several inches away from her's.

"Where do you think you're going?" He sneered. Apparently, he wanted to take care of this now. "Nobody's going anywhere."

It rained even harder. Shizune was close to cracking but didn't dare to let herself do so. She wiggled her hand free from his firm grip and walked away. This time, nobody grabbed her arm. Instead, a voice filled with hurt was called to her.

"Shizune, why?" He called through the rumble his entire suit getting soaked wet. "Why did you leave us? Why did you leave me?" He said the last part a little quieter.

Unfortunately for him, Shizune caught everything. She turned her wet body back to him. "I had to, Genma. For Dan, for everybody, and…for you."

The rain calmed slightly. The two shinobi stood there, facing each other. Shizune stood there, panting slightly. Opposite of her, Genma rolled his senborn around his mouth. He was no longer looking angry but sad and upset.

"Damn it," He swore under his breath. "Damn it, Shizune, I loved you! You didn't have to prove anything to anybody!" The rain softly watered his cheeks as it calmed.

Shizune finally broke. Her tears slid out, mingling with the rain. "It's not that…it's just too complicated to understand. I never meant to hurt anybody, believe me."

She began to walk again and then heard quick steps following her. She gave sigh. When would he learn?

"But you did, you hurt everybody who cared about you." Genma took out his senborn and held it in his hand. He twiddled with it. "You hurt me a lot. I was waiting for you to come back ever since."

Shizune felt a hand wipe her cheek and she grew hot, even with the cold air surrounding them. There was silence between them and they walked. When they reached the front of her apartment complex, she finally spoke.

"I'm sorry." She muttered sincerely.

There was no answer from him.

Either he hadn't heard her or he heard her but he wasn't going to forgive her. Knowing she could go no further, she went up the stairs. Again, somebody followed her. By the time she made it to her door was finally when the other man made interaction. She fiddled around for her keys and felt a hand get a grapst of her wrist. She was whirled around and this time met the lips of him. Her soft, angel like lips crashed into Genmas's not as equally soft ones. His sanborn was on the cement, having dropped it from his mouth.

It wasn't a very short kiss either. It was a long, passionate one. Shizune felt Genma's tongue go into her's and enjoyed the bliss of it. Everything was forgotten the minute they lip locked.

After what seemed like years, they broke apart. Genma was staring at her, gasping for some air. Shizune just stood there shocked.

"Wow, that was…" She was looking for something to say. She unlocked the apartment door. Genma kneeled down to pick up the senborn, and placed it in the pocket of his vests. He figured he wouldn't need it right now.

"I love you." He said and felt himself being pulled into the dark room.

"I love you too." Came a female voice and he suddenly felt his vest getting unzipped.

* * *

Read and Review! My first Genma/Shizune story. 


	2. Rainy Passions

Rainy Passions

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: I decided to write a second chapter to fallow up on their little 'fun'. This is a **lemon **and I've changed it to M because of it.

* * *

"Shizune-MMRPHF!" Her soft lips crashed into his wet ones as his vest was unzipped and thrown aside. His engulfed around her as they fumbled about in the dark. 

"Don't talk, Genma." Shizune whispered, putting a finger to his lips when they pulled apart. He stared at her, stunned.

She unbuttoned his sweater and pulled it off. It revealed a muscular, tanned chest with nicely toned abs. After all these years of missions and training, Genma's body sure got a kick of it. A few scars from battled were near his lower abs and she gently kissed them, one by one.

Genma then took the opportunity to untie Shizune's black dress. As she was knelt down, he hunched over her and untied the ribbon holding the dress together. As soon as the ribbon ends dropped, the dress fell loose and the top part of the dress slid down, revealing a white lace bra.

Shizune blushed a little. She gave him a whack. "Genma, you naughty boy! You're in trouble for that."

The brown haired special jounin chuckled softly. A mischievous, dirty look came to his face. "Oh? Then come punish me for that." He teased.

Shizune responded by pulling his pants down, his black boxers unearthed. A sneaky grin was plastered on her face.

"Playing dirty? We'll see…" He reached over and pulled off the rest of her dress, a matching white laced panties in sight.

There the two stood, Tsunade's assistant and a Special Jounin, clad in only their undergarments, clothes discarded. They both wanted to devour each other at the moment, wanting to pounce on their prey. They looked at the other with lust, love burning with a passion in their hearts.

"You're still in trouble, mister." Shizune pointed a finger mock warningly.

"Then come get me!" Genma taunted.

Right then on the spot, Shizune pounced right at him. They both came crashing down, kissing each other wildly. She ripped off his beanie and messed with his hair. Genma unstrapped her bra, the bra sliding off revealing her breasts. He leaned in nuzzled his nose in between them.

"Mmmm…I want you now." Shizune mumbled, nibbling his neck. She reached over and pulled off his black boxers.

"Me too…" Genma mumbled back, tearing off her panties.

The two, now fully nude, decided to take it somewhere else. Getting up, they both quickly went to her bedroom and continued their love making. Shizune landed on her bed with a soft thud with Genma falling on top of her. They hungrily kissed each other passionately, Genma's body grinding into her's. She let out a moan and wrapped her arms around his neck. They continued like this for hours until they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

A phone rattled off its hook in the early hours of day. Shizune quietly unlatched Genma's arm around her waist and scooted to the side table where the phone was. 

"Hello?" She muttered groggily into the phone.

"SHIZUNE, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Tsunade's voice bellowed. She held the phone away from her face, alarmed. She looked over to see Genma awoken from his peaceful slumber and staring at her incredulously.

"SHIZUNE!" The phone boomed.

"Sorry, Lady Tsunade…I, uh, there was something I had to take care of…" She lied, giving Genma a smile.

"I DON'T CARE! KAKASHI'S ALREADY HERE, DAMN IT! THE ONLY OTHER PERSON EXCEPT YOU THAT ISN'T PRESENT IS LAZY ASS GENMA WHO BETTER HAVE A HELL OF AN EXCUSE!" There was a click and Tsunade was off.

The two stared at the phone and then laughed. Shizune glanced at the clock and nearly screamed. It was 8:30; the meeting that she and Genma were supposes to go too started at 7:30.

"Oh, my God, she's going to kill me." She jumped off the bed and quickly rummaged through her closet for a clean black dress.

Genma slowly got up from the bed, smirking at the sight of her naked body trying to find some underwear.

"Genma, stop staring at my ass and get dressed!" Shizune snapped as she quickly slipped on her undergarments and her dress.

The Special Jounin ran out and found his clothes and her clothes from last night sprawled around in a mess. He dressed in them hurriedly before whirling around to see Shizune, nice and clean.

"Let's go." She said, giving him a peck on the cheek. She opened the door and they walked out.

The rain had stopped and it was shining, save for the puddles. Genma smiled and placed a new senborn in his mouth.

"I love you Shizune."


End file.
